아빠 어디가? (Dad, where are you going?)
by Saqee-chan
Summary: FOR SHADOWMINDFATHER/ Warning : fluff. Datar. OC/ Bagaimana seorang Nara Shikamaru mengurus anak?/ "Mendokusai na."/ "Ya Tuhan, Shika. Kau memang tidak mengerti fashion."/ "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Bagaimana kalau anak kedua kita jangan secerewet Inaru?"/ Walaupun tidak mengerti fashion, pemalas, dan tukang tidur, Shikamaru tetap seorang ayah 'kan?/ RnR?


**아빠 어디가****? (Dad, where are you going?)**

inspired by bobaepapa's video on youtube channel. check it out~

And korean variety show 아빠 어디가 with a lot of cute babies.

* * *

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**아빠 어디가****? (Appa eodiga?) © Saqee-**_**chan**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino menyisir rambut Inaru dengan lembut. Rambut tipis anak itu yang hanya sebahu ditatanya dan diselipkan di belakang telinga. Sedangkan yang dilakukan oleh bayi delapan bulan itu hanya mengacak-acak kotak aksesorinya yang berisi berbagai macam aksesoris rambut yang lucu. Dia terlihat tertarik sekali dengan warna-warni yang sangat mencolok. Sesekali matanya mendongak ke arah ibunya lalu tertawa menggemaskan. Ino yang melihatnya jadi ikut tertawa. Tangannya mengambil sebuah jepit rambut mini dengan bentuk kepala kelinci di ujungnya dari dalam kotak, menyematkannya pada ujung poni Inaru. Inaru terlihat tidak keberatan dengan tindakan ibunya barusan. Beberapa kali menggumam tak jelas saat tangannya mengeluarkan berbagai macam aksesorinya dari dalam kotak. Ino memasukkan kembali semuanya sebelum mengambil kotak itu dari jangkauan tangan-tangan mungil Inaru, dan menaruhnya di atas meja rias. Merasa mainannya di ambil, Inaru melihat sosok sang pelaku yang adalah ibunya dengan tatapan polos.

"Cantiknya." Ino mengelus pipi tembam yang agak merona milik makhluk kecil di depannya.

"Inaru-_chan_, apa kau lapar?"

"Gguh..." Bayi perempuan ini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Ino merengkuh tubuh mungilnya lalu menggendongnya ke ruang makan. Meletakkannya di kursi makan khusus dirinya yang tinggi, sementara dirinya sibuk mengambil mangkuk dan sereal bayi dari lemari dapur. Meletakkan mangkuk kecil di hadapannya lalu menuangkan sereal ke dalamnya.

Seakan mengerti maksud ibunya, Inaru mengambil satu persatu sereal lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Giginya tidak banyak, jadi dia harus mengemutnya hingga lembut. Pipinya yang terlihat berat melakukan gerakan mengunyah dan menelan, kemudian tertawa senang. Terus melakukan kegiatan ini berulang-ulang, dan bertepuk tangan setelah serealnya habis.

Ino memperhatikan tingkah lucu anaknya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang sejak tadi. Kemudian setelah melihat bayinya selesai makan dia membereskan semua kekacauan yang diperbuat. Melap sekitar mulut anaknya yang belepotan remah sereal dan membersihkan tangan kecilnya yang lengket.

Dengan cekatan tangannya membereskan mangkuk dan mencucinya. Setelahnya mengambil botol susu dan mengisinya dengan beberapa sendok susu bubuk dan air hangat. Tangannya sedang mengocok botol susu saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ino meletakkan botol susu yang telah siap di atas meja dapur sebelum bergegas membuka pintu rumah. Mungkin itu suaminya.

"_Tadaima._"

"_Okaeri_, Shika." Ino merengkuh tubuh suaminya beberapa detik sebelum melepaskannya, membiarkan Shikamaru bergerak melepas sepatunya.

"Di mana Inaru?"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab celotehan riang Inaru yang terdengar sampai di mana kedua orang tuanya berdiri sudah menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Shikamaru langsung menuju dapur demi mendapati putri kecilnya yang berteriak dan berceloteh menggemaskan saat melihat sosok ayahnya. Melihat wajah putrinya yang bulat menggemaskan, Shikamaru tidak tahan untuk segera menggendongnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh sosok mungil itu, namun istrinya yang melihatnya langsung melarangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Shika."

Menyatakan persetujuan, Shikamaru berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Melihat sang ayah meninggalkannya, Inaru mulai merengek. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis tapi tidak ada air mata keluar dari matanya yang sewarna dengan ayahnya.

Ino mendekati putri kecilnya yang berusaha keluar dari kursi makannya, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu lalu menggendongnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Inaru lembut. Inaru berteriak-teriak dan berceloteh tidak jelas sambil menunjuk ke mana ayahnya berada saat ini.

Ino yang mengerti menggendong Inaru mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Inaru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya yang berada di dalam.

"yaah…ang…waaah," celoteh Inaru dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti olehnya.

Tangannya menggedor pintu kamar mandi menimbulkan bunyi yang mengganggu sosok di dalam kamar mandi. Shikamaru mengetuk balik pintunya dari dalam membuat Inaru berhenti berteriak.

"Ya, papa sedang mandi, Inaru."

"Uwahhahahaha." Setelah mendengar suara ayahnya dari dalam kamar mandi Inaru tertawa senang. Saat tertawa matanya jadi terlihat sipit, dan giginya yang baru tumbuh beberapa jadi terlihat. Ino menekan pipi kanan dan kirinya dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk, saat Inaru kembali tergelak.

Ino kemudian melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar mandi, meletakkan Inaru di atas sofa ruang nonton tv, mengambil botol susu yang telah siap di atas meja dapur. Mendekati putri kecilnya yang berusaha turun dari sofa, Ino membantunya turun dan menyerahkan botol berisi susu berwarna putih itu pada Inaru. Bayi berumur delapan bulan itu minum dengan lahap.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi Ino membiarkannya berpakaian dulu, tidak langsung menyerahkan Inaru padanya. Saat Shikamaru sudah keluar dari kamar dan berpakaian, Ino meletakkan gadis kecilnya di lantai dalam keadaan tengkurap, lalu dengan sangat antusias Inaru merangkak mendekati ayah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Shikamaru merengkuh gadis kecilnya setelah Inaru berhasil menggapai kakinya. Lalu memposisikan anak perempuannya di lehernya. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan, Shikamaru menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Inaru dan mulai berjalan-jalan mengitari rumahnya yang terbilang mungil. Rumahnya memang tidak besar, yang penting nyaman.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

.

.

* * *

Mungkin bulan terlalu cepat berganti. Mereka telah menjaga Inaru sampai usianya sekarang lima belas bulan. Giginya telah mulai lengkap. Rambutnya sekarang terlihat lebih tebal dan poninya dipotong lurus ke depan, terlihat bersinar jika ditimpa cahaya. Agaknya Ino memang sudah memperhatikan penampilan anaknya sejak kecil sehingga Inaru sudah terlihat cantik di usianya sekarang.

Kali ini Inaru disematkan bando dengan pita lucu berwarna _pink_ di kepalanya. Ino memadukannya dengan_ dress _mungil yang berwarna senada. Lalu menggandeng tangan putri kecilnya yang sudah dapat berjalan.

Rencananya Ino akan mengajak Inaru ke tempat kerja Shikamaru yang mengurusi peternakan rusa. Lalu setelah itu mereka akan jalan-jalan lalu makan malam. Jadi Ino membawa putri kecilnya ke ruang kerja suaminya lalu membiarkan anaknya mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Ino memutuskan untuk menarik _handle _pintu dan membukanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dia dapat adalah seseorang tergeletak yang begitu saja di kursinya sambil memejamkan mata. Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar sahutan dari dalam, rupanya suaminya yang punya rambut sewarna dengan anaknya ini tengah tertidur pulas.

Ino mengusap-usap punggung suaminya, membangunkannya. Sementara Inaru mulai berceloteh sesukanya, seakan mendukung kegiatan Ino yang sedang membangunkan ayahnya yang tukang tidur.

Shikamaru sempat mengerang pelan sebelum mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati keluarga kecilnya.

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan Inaru?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Papa." Gadis kecil yang cantik ini mendekati ayahnya lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Inaru-_chan_, papa masih ngantuk. Hoaaah." Shikamaru mendudukkan Inaru di pangkuannya dan mulai bersandar memejamkan mata.

"Papaaaa." Inaru menepuk-nepuk pipi sang ayah mencoba membuatnya tersadar.

Shikamaru pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Papa, laparhh," kata Inaru yang kesulitan mengucapkan huruf 'r'.

Ino berusaha membantu mendorong punggung Shikamaru sehingga kembali tegak. Shikamaru pun akhirnya mengalah dan membuka mata sipitnya yang pura-pura terpejam itu. Berdiri sambil menggendong Inaru diikuti oleh Ino yang membukakan pintu ruang kerja suaminya, karena kedua tangan Shikamaru saat ini digunakan untuk menopang putri kecil mereka.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

Saat hari Minggu tiba, Shikamaru biasanya hanya bersantai di rumah bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan yang jadi favoritnya sejak dulu—tidur—tidak dapat dinikmatinya lagi. Karena hal pertama yang dia lakukan di pagi hari adalah memandikan Inaru. Sejak matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang ditangkap netranya adalah tubuh mungil Inaru yang sedang berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau dia memeluk tubuh Inaru dengan sebelah tangannya, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ino yang baru saja memasuki kamar langsung menyuruhnya untuk memandikan Inaru.

Shikamaru mengambil handuk berwarna _baby pink, _menyelimutinya di tubuh Inaru yang masih basah setelah mandi sebelum menggendongnya memasuki kamar. Mengambil asal pakaian dari lemari kecil anaknya, mulai memakaikannya satu-persatu. Setelah selesai berpakaian dia menyisir rambut anaknya. Mengambil sejumput poni dan mengikatnya ke atas. Maksud ingin menyerupai rambutnya yang berbentuk nanas, tapi di Inaru itu tampak seperti air mancur. Entah apa yang Ino katakan saat melihat—

"Ya Tuhan, Shika. Kau memang tidak mengerti _fashion._"

Ino berdecak saat melihat anaknya memakai baju yang sama sekali tidak _matching_ dan model rambut anaknya yang mengingatkannya pada Shikamaru. Berjalan menyentuh pipi tembam anaknya, mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Lucunya. Model rambutnya kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Shikamaru hanya diam saja mendapati Ino protes soal hal-hal kecil. Memang istrinya seperti itu, selalu perhatian pada hal-hal kecil. Kadang sifat istrinya memang selalu menguntungkan untuk melengkapi pribadinya yang cuek.

"Kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan."

Ino menuntun Inaru ke luar kamar.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Ino masih sempat mengecup pipi Shikamaru sebelum benar-benar ke luar kamar dan membiarkan suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

.

Selesai sarapan keluarga kecil ini berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Shikamaru mengambil _handycam _kemudian menyorot ke putri kecilnya yang sibuk dengan mainannya. Inaru yang melihat alat perekam di tangan ayahnya tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Inaru-_chan_, apa kau tahu huruf alfabet?" tanya Ino memulai percakapan.

Shikamaru hanya menyorot setiap pergerakan putrinya saja. Inaru menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai. Ayo bilang 'ei'." Ino mengajarkan _pronounciation _dari huruf A dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ei." Inaru berteriak nyaring.

Ino dan Shikamaru memberikan dukungan dengan _backsound _ suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan kecil.

"Bi, Inaru, Bi."

"Bi."

"Si."

"Aaang, Papa." Inaru maju ke arah kamera, mencoba mengambil alih alat perekam dari tangan ayahnya.

Shikamaru mundur dari posisinya semula agar Inaru tidak dapat menjangkaunya. Ino mencoba membujuk Inaru agar tetap di tempat sedangkan rekaman masih tetap berjalan.

"Inaru-_chan_, katakan 'si'."

"Si." Inaru menganggukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan 'si' atau huruf C dalam bahasa Inggris membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa geli.

"Di."

"Bdi." Agaknya Inaru kesulitan saat mengucapkan huruf D sehingga terdengar seperti B.

"Sekarang 'i', Inaru-_chan_."

"I. Inayuu." Inaru memanggil namanya sendiri membuat orang tuanya bersorak kecil dan bertepuk tangan. Inaru yang melihatnya mencoba ikut bersorak kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ef."

"Ffuuhh."

"Hahahaha." Shikamaru dan Ino sontak tertawa karena Inaru yang hanya meniupkan angin dari dalam mulutnya. Inaru yang melihat orang tuanya ikut tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang lucu.

"Inaru, 'ji'."

"Di."

"Ji. Bukan 'di'."

"Cji." Terdengar seperti gabungan huruf C dan J. Tapi Ino melanjutkan ke huruf selanjutnya.

"Eich."

"Eichhi."

"_Echi_?" Suara Shikamaru masuk ke dalam rekaman, sambil mengerutkan keningnya Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino hanya menarik rambut nanas Shikamaru pelan.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Shika."

"_Echi_." Inaru berteriak nyaring, mengikuti apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Hee? Bukan sayang, tapi 'eich'." Ino melirik Shikamaru tajam sebelum mengoreksi Inaru.

"Eichh."

"Pintar, Inaru-_chan_."

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

.

.

* * *

Ino terlihat sedang menyapukan lipgloss tipis pada bibirnya. Kemudian mencari tasnya sebelum keluar kamar dan mendapati ayah-anak yang sedang menonton televisi dengan santai. Inaru—saat ini usianya sudah tiga puluh enam bulan—bersandar nyaman di pangkuan ayahnya, sementara suaminya yang hari ini sedang libur kerja dan katanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja, terlihat asyik menonton televisi tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuh mungil di pangkuannya sudah sangat mengantuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam dan kepalanya yang mulai melorot dari dada Shikamaru.

"Shika, hari ini aku titip Inaru ya. Kau tahu kan aku harus mengecek toko bunga keluargaku setiap akhir bulan."

"Tapi sepertinya dari pakaianmu, kau tidak hanya ingin ke toko bunga," jawab Shikamaru sarkatis

Ino tersenyum akan jawaban suaminya yang jenius. "Ya, aku memang ada janji dengan Sakura."

"_Yappari_."

"Aku tak akan lama."

Ibu muda itu lantas mendekati suami dan anaknya, mengecup kedua pipi mungil Inaru yang menggeliat pelan karena tidurnya terganggu. Mendekati pintu bergegas pergi, namun tidak jadi menarik gagang pintu saat suara Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Apa hanya Inaru yang mendapat ciuman?" Shikamaru meletakkan Inaru di atas karpet tebal yang memang terdapat di ruang nonton tv, sebelum beranjak mendekati istrinya yang terpaku di dekat pintu.

Ino yang masih belum beranjak meraih gagang pintu mengalihkan atensi pada pergerakan Shikamaru yang melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya yang masih ramping setelah melahirkan. Kedua mata Shikamaru yang berwarna hitam memikat itu menatapnya intens. Shikamaru mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyelipkan poni Ino ke belakang telinga.

"Kudengar, Sakura sedang hamil anak kedua."

"Rupanya kau sudah tahu sebelum aku memberitahumu ya." Ino mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Shikamaru, sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memegang tas.

"Naruto yang memberitahuku. Sepertinya aku juga akan menyusun program anak kedua untuk keluarga kecil kita," kata Shikamaru. Bibirnya membentuk seringai yang menurut Ino mencurigakan. Sebelum semua ini berlangsung ke adegan yang lebih jauh, Ino mengecup kedua pipi suaminya. Melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dan meraih gagang pintu.

"Inaru masih terlalu kecil, Shika. Dia baru tiga puluh enam bulan. Sudah ya, _Ittekimasu."_

Kemudian pintu tertutup.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

"Huaaaa. Huaaaa. Mamaaaa." Shikamaru yang sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Dia merasa sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Dia berlari dari dapur dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat. Lalu laki-laki berambut nanas itu menghela napas lega setelah mendapati putri kecilnya hanya terbangun dari tidur, apalagi saat dilihatnya kepala kecil dengan model rambut air mancur bergerak ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan mamanya. Shikamaru mendekati tempat tidur dengan seprai bergambar doraemon itu, merengkuh sosok di balik selimut, menggendongnya keluar kamar. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat menepuk-nepuk punggung Inaru pelan. Shikamaru masih mendengan isakan pelan Inaru memutuskan untuk sekalian membuat makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan Shikamaru mulai memasukkan onigiri ke dalam _microwave _dan mengatur suhunya.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang Inaru, Shikamaru mengambil gelas ukuran sedang, meskipun dia belum pernah membuat susu untuk Inaru sebelumnya, setidaknya dia pernah melihat Ino melakukannya. Berterima kasihlah pada otak jenius yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada pemalas semacam dirinya. Jadi pekerjaan kecil seperti ini bisa selesai dengan mudah.

Shikamaru meletakkan Inaru di kursi meja makan sedangkan dirinya memasukkan air hangat ke dalam gelas dan mulai mengaduknya. Suara dentingan _microwave _tepat terdengar saat dia meletakkan gelas susu di meja makan. Shikamaru mengeluarkan beberapa onigiri yang telah hangat kembali di meja makan, mengambil satu gelas lagi menyeduh teh hijau untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Inaru, bisa makan sendiri kan?" Shikamaru memotong onigiri di piring Inaru menjadi beberapa bagian, supaya lebih cepat dingin. Dan mengambilkan Inaru sebuah garpu.

Shikamaru meminum teh hijaunya, matanya masih memperhatikan Inaru. Melihat tindak tanduk putrinya yang masih kaku menggenggam garpu, menusuk sepotong onigiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, tapi mengeluarkannya lagi setelah itu. Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah laku putrinya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Apa onigirinya masih panas?"

Dengan mata yang masih sembab habis menangis, Inaru mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya meraih gelas susu miliknya, menegaknya pelan-pelan. Sejak usianya lima belas bulan Inaru sudah dilatih makan menggunakan sendok, garpu, dan minum menggunakan gelas. Jadi tidak masalah jika dia harus minum susu dari gelas, walaupun cara menggenggam sendok dan garpunya masih kaku.

Inaru kembali mengambil garpu plastik miliknya, menusuk potongan lain onigirinya, yang tadi sudah dibuang ayahnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ditiup dulu, Inaru-chan."

Inaru memasukkan potongan besar onigiri ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat pipinya yang terlihat tebal semakin gendut. Shikamaru sendiri ikut melahap onigirinya yang masih utuh. Setelah selesai makan Shikamaru segera mencuci semua perlengkapan yang kotor. Inaru yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan punggung Ayahnya, mulai berceloteh tentang ini dan itu. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan pada ayahnya itu. Shikamaru sendiri menanggapi celotehan polos anaknya dengan gumaman atau komentar singkat.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Shikamaru mengeringkan tangannya yang basah sebelum ikut duduk di kursi makan berhadap-hadapan dengan putrinya.

"Papa, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Aku mau makan es krim."

"Es krim? Maksudmu ke supermarket? Beli es krim?" Shikamaru coba menerka-nerka.

"Um." Inaru menganggukkan kepala, tanda setuju.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, karena supermarketnya tidak terlalu jauh. Dan karena menurutnya berjalan dengan menuntun Inaru itu menghabiskan waktu—sekaligus merepotkan dirinya—jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Inaru yang sejak tadi terus bertanya tentang apa yang dilihatnya atau menyebutkan nama-nama benda yang diketahuinya.

"Papa, itu kucing." Inaru yang digendong oleh Shikamaru menunjuk seekor kucing gendut yang sedang tidur di pinggir jalan.

"Ya."

"Papa, kucing makan apa?"

"Ikan."

"Kata mama, tikus."

"Ya."

"Ikan apa tikus, Pa?"

"Dua-duanya, Inaru-_chan._"

"Papa, kenapa kita makan ikan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu 'kan makanan kucing."

Shikamaru menghela nafas sesaat, tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan putri kecilnya karena mereka sudah sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Shikamaru menurunkan Inaru dari gendongannya, setelah masuk ke dalam supermarket. Membiarkan putrinya berjalan sesuka hatinya, dia mengawasinya dengan mengikuti dari belakang.

Kaki kecil Inaru berlari mendekati kotak pendingin berisi es krim. Kakinya berjinjit dan tangannya terulur dengan susah payah membuka kotak pendingin tersebut. Tapi tubuhnya yang memang mungil tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya. Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Inaru, membukakan kotak pendingin yang berisi banyak es krim aneka rasa. Inaru menjulurkan tangannya meraih satu buah es krim rasa coklat, kemudian tersenyum lucu ke a rah ayahnya. Shikamaru mengambil beberapa es krim lagi dari dalam kotak sebelum menutup kembali tutupnya. Istrinya—wanita pirang yang juga adalah ibu Inaru—masih suka makan es krim di usianya yang di atas dua puluh tahun itu. Walaupun Ino masih menjaga pola makannya, dia tidak melakukan diet ketat seperti saat mereka belum menikah. Dirinya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti diet ketat—hey, kau tidak mau 'kan punya istri yang kurus kering gara-gara diet 'kan?

Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil keranjang belanja, meletakkan semua es krim ke dalamnya. Kemudian dia menuntun Inaru ke arah rak minuman isotonik, makanan ringan, buah, dan bahan makanan mentah lainnya. Saat sedang menunggu kasir menghitung seluruh belanjaannya, Inaru menarik ujung jaketnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, Shikamaru yang mengerti langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil anaknya. Sepertinya sifat manja Ino memang menurun pada anak mereka. Shikamaru keluar supermarket dengan tangan kanan Shikamaru menopang tubuh Inaru sedangkan yang kiri membawa kantung belanjaan mereka. Agak merepotkan memang, tapi dia menikmatinya.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

"Yey! Kita sudah sampai." Inaru berteriak riang saat ayahnya membuka pintu rumah mungil mereka. Langit sudah mulai gelap saat Shikamaru sampai di rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya rumahnya masih sepi, berarti Ino belum pulang.

Inaru berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih sibuk mengunci pintu dan membawa kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Papa, es krim!"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan es krim cokelat Inaru dari dalam kantung, membuka bungkusnya lalu memberikannya pada Inaru. Inaru kelihatan sangat senang, dia memakan es krimnya sedikit-sedikit. Tapi senyum di wajah mungil dengan pipi tembam itu tidak hilang.

"Inaru-chan, tidak boleh makan es krim terus."

"Eung~" Inaru menggembungkan pipinya dengan es krim masih di dalam mulut.

"Nanti gigimu bolong." Shikamaru meneruskan pekerjaannya membereskan belanjaan mereka dan mulai menyusun buah-buahan dan sayur ke dalam kulkas.

"Inaru bagi es krimnya ke papa, biar gigi Inaru _nggak_ bolong." Inaru berhenti cemberut, mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada ayahnya.

"Papa _nggak _suka makan es krim."

"Inaru bagi sama mama."

"Mama _nggak _mau makan es krim banyak-banyak."

Inaru terlihat sebal. Dia sudah menghabiskan jatah es krimnya. Tapi tangannya masih sibuk memainkan stik es krim di atas meja makan. "Inaru kasih es krimnya ke hantu _aja_."

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menatap putri kecilnya aneh. "Hantu 'kan _nggak _punya gigi, Inaru."

"Punya. Hantu gosok gigi seratus kali sehari," jawab Inaru mantap.

"Benarkah? Inaru pernah tanya sama hantu? Kapan?"

"Inaru _nggak _mau kasih tahu papa."

"Jangan bohong." Ayah muda ini ternyata telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, dia menutup pintu kulkas dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Menatap putrinya yang entah ada angin apa berbicara soal hantu.

"Nanti Inaru tanya kalau ketemu hantu." Gadis manis ini lalu tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengerjai ayahnya.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

"Papa, Inaru _nggak_ mau pakai yang ini. Inaru mau yang warna _pink _itu."

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. Kenapa anaknya begitu cerewet seperti istrinya. Banyak sekali kemiripan sifat dan fisik antar keduanya, kecuali mata hitam yang diwariskan dari dirinya. Shikamaru melipat asal piyama yang tadi diambilnya. Kemudian mengambil piyama dengan warna yang diinginkan anaknya.

"_Mendokusai na_." Shikamaru tetap melancarkan keluhannya sementara tangannya mulai memakaikan piyama berwarna merah jambu itu pada putri kecilnya.

"_Mendokusaaaaai_." Inaru malah menirukan Shikamaru dengan nada yang lucu.

Shikamaru baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan rutin Inaru, yaitu bersih-bersih malam. Sebelum tidur biasanya Ino yang melakukan semua kegiatan ini, membasuh muka, cuci tangan, cuci kaki dan gosok gigi bersama Inaru. Sedangkan dirinya baru masuk kamar mandi setelah mereka berdua selesai.

Dasar Shikamaru, bukannya meletakkan Inaru di kamarnya, yang dilakukannya malah menggendong Inaru ke ruang tv. Lalu kembali lagi ke dalam kamar Inaru untuk mengambil selimut yang juga bermotif doraemon seperti seprainya. Inaru sendiri sudah berbaring nyaman dialasi koleksi bantal _hello kitty-_nya di karpet tebal yang terdapat di ruang tv.

Setelah ayahnya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan dengan beralaskan tangan sebagai bantal, sekarang giliran Inaru yang kembali ke dalam kamar dan keluar sembari menenteng buku yang sepertinya berisi cerita pengantar tidur. Inaru kembali membaringkan kepalanya di bantal berbentuk kepala kucing itu. Shikamaru menyelimuti tubuh Inaru dengan selimut yang tadi diambilnya.

"Papa, bacakan ini ya." Inaru memberikan buku yang tadi dibawanya kepada ayahnya.

Shikamaru membolak-balik buku tersebut. Ternyata bukan hanya cerita ringan seperti dongeng putri salju dan sejenisnya. Buku ini berisi kisah sejarah Jepang pada masa lampau.

"Inaru-_chan, _sepertinya bacaan ini terlalu berat.

"Kenapa, Pa?"

"Memangnya Inaru tahu tentang perang dan penjajahan?"

"Tidak tahu." Inaru menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kenapa ambil buku yang ini? Inaru 'kan punya banyak."

"Semuanya sudah pernah dibacakan mama. Kelihatannya yang ini seru."

Shikamaru malah asyik membolak-balik buku tersebut hingga halaman terakhir.

"Cepat bacakan, Pa." Inaru menarik lengan baju ayahnya.

"Pada tanggal 7 Desember 1941, angkatan laut Jepang melancarkan serangan udara terhadap instalasi militer Amerika Serikat di pulau Oahu, Hawaii."

Inaru memperhatikan ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Serangan Pearl Harbor adalah kekalahan militer terbesar dalam sejaran Amerika Serikat. Akibat serangan itu lebih dari 2.388 pelaut Amerika Serikat, tentara dan warga sipil tewas. Sementara 1.178 orang lainnya mengalami luka-luka."

"Papa, Pearl Harbor itu apa?"

"Itu nama pangkalan angkatan laut Amerika Serikat."

"Serangan tersebut mendorong Amerika Serikat terlibat Perang Dunia II melawan Jepang. Sementara Jepang mencapai kemenangan atas Amerika Serikat akibat serangan Pearl Harbor, akhirnya Jepang dan sekutunya kalah pada tahun 1945." Shikamaru melanjutkan membaca sambil sesekali melirik putri kecilnya yang memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Kenapa Jepang dan Amerika perang, Pa?"

"Untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan."

"Kekuasaan apa?" Inaru sudah mulai menguap.

"Kekuasaan wilayah jajahan, Inaru." Shikamaru menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di atas sofa.

"Kok ditutup? 'kan ceritanya belum selesai." Inaru protes melihat gerakan Shikamaru.

"Nanti dilanjutkan kalau Inaru sudah bisa baca. Ada banyak hal yang belum Inaru tahu sekarang."

"Kasih tahunya sekarang _aja_, Pa."

"Sekarang Inaru sudah ngantuk 'kan?"

"Um, tapi Inaru mau tahu. Ada banyak yang mau Inaru tanya sama papa."

"Nanti kalau Inaru sudah bisa baca, papa kasih tahu semuanya."

"Janji ya, Pa." Inaru terlihat benar-benar lelah. Bahkan dia mengajak ayahnya berjanji dengan mata terpejam.

"Hn." Shikamaru menggumam menanggapi pertanyaan putrinya yang terkesan sangat ingin tahu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh putrinya, membantunya cepat tertidur. Setelah yakin putrinya sudah tidur, dia bangun mencari ponselnya. Mencari nama kontak istrinya dan menekan tombol dial.

Saat sebelah telinganya sedang mendengarkan nada tunggu, bel rumahnya berbunyi menandakan ada orang di luar. Shikamaru yang masih mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga membukakan pintu. Ternyata orang yang sedang diteleponnya sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, segera saja Shikamaru menekan tombol _end call, _menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya setelah Ino masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa baru pulang, Ino?"

"Maaf ya, Sayang. Tadi aku menemani Sakura di rumahnya, sampai Naruto pulang."

"Memangnya Naruto bekerja pada hari libur?"

"Entahlah, dia sepertinya ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Inaru sudah tidur?"

Shikamaru menggerakkan matanya ke arah karpet ruang tv, membuat Ino mengomel.

"Kenapa Inaru tidur di sini?"

"Menemaniku nonton tv."

"Shika, kau benar-benar."

"'Kan sudah kupakaikan selimut."

Ino berhenti membahas Inaru dan mulai membuka kulkas bermaksud mengambil air minum, malah memperhatikan isi kulkasnya yang penuh.

"Kau tadi belanja?"

"Tadi Inaru mengajakku ke supermarket. Karena isi kulkas mulai kosong, jadi aku belanja banyak sekalian."

Tidak jadi mengambil minum, Ino malah mendekati Shikamaru dan mengecup pipinya. Lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat kaget.

"Aku tahu kau ayah yang baik, Shika."

Shikamaru terlihat salah tingkah menggaruk tengkuknya. Tapi kemudian memegang lengan kanan Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Bagaimana kalau anak kedua kita jangan secerewet Inaru?"

Ino terdiam sebelum meninju pelan perut suaminya.

* * *

o_O. o_O. o_O

**OWARI**

o_O. o_O. o_O

* * *

Terima kasih, sudah baca sampai akhir.

Review ya?


End file.
